El chico de las campanas
by Isa118
Summary: soy Finn tengo 14 años, muchas veces me han preguntado ¿si creo en fantasmas?, por supuesto que sí, ¿como puedo afirmarlo?,bueno pues cuando tenía 13 años ocurrio algo que cambió mi forma de pensar, te contare...-(pd: es mi primer one-shot)


**Hola mis lectores, he decido montar este humilde one-shot, de navidad, pero a la vez de terror, me inspire leyendo un libro llamado _"cuentos de terror 1"_ el capitulo IV (cuatro para los que no se saben los numero romanos ¬¬) mi favorito, por cierto para los que tengan dudas este fic lo narra Finn y tiene 13 años, la historia ocurre en un mundo bastante parecido al nuestro, pero también parecido a Ooo; en este mundo sí hay humanos; pero no son la única especie también hay vampiros, gente de dulce, demonios, ogros, cíclopes y demás criaturas que se puedan encontrar en Ooo, menos los fantasmas o espíritus, se supone que no existen y el resto es como en nuestro mundo. Disfrútenlo :3**

**Pd: recuerden que es mi primer One-shot.**

**Desclaimer: Hora de aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Aaa por último antes de que lo lean, este fic va dedicado a mi mejor amiga que se fue del colegio.**

**Para: Dani V. (espero que te guste :3)**

**El chico de las campanas**

Era una navidad muy fría estábamos a dieciocho grados bajo cero y había una gran tormenta de nieve pero mi padre era muy terco e insistía en que nos fuéramos de vacaciones, mi hermano y yo tratamos de convencerlo de que pasáramos esa navidad en casa por las fuertes tormentas.

-papá donde dijiste que íbamos a ir de vacaciones?-pregunte yo bastante desanimado.

- Al Old Parsonage y de hecho iremos ahora mismo-respondió tajantemente mi padre

-pero papá, mira la tormenta que esta pasando como vamos a salir de la casa en estas condiciones-dije yo tratando de convencerlo.

-es cierto papi, que pasa si se explota un neumático o nos quedamos sin gasolina a mitad de camino, seguro nos congelaríamos, mejor vamos mañana-dijo Chad mi hermano menor de 7 años casi poniéndose de rodillas.

-vamos, no sean tan pesimistas, no creo que nada malo nos pase- concluyo.

-pero papaaaaa por favor-insistió mi hermano endulzando su voz, entonces llego mi madre

-chicos no sean así su padre y yo necesitamos vacaciones y no tenemos ningún lugar cerca para dejarlos, empaquen lo que necesiten para una semana y cámbiense esa ropa-ordeno mi madre.

-bueno, ¿por lo menos puedo llevar mi espada?-dije yo suplicante

-cierto por lo menos eso-dijo también suplicante Chad.

-¡chicos!, vamos de vacaciones, no a combatir monstruos y eso es un NO-dijo tajantemente mi madre

-de acuerdo mamá-dijimos los dos tristemente mientras subíamos las escaleras, ya en el cuarto nos cambiamos la ropa yo llevaba unos Jeans blancos con un abrigo azul cielo, sobre un suéter gris sobre una camisa blanca, me puse unos guantes azules, pues hacia mucho frío, empacamos todo lo necesario, bufandas, gorros, orejeras, abrigos, calcetines, botas, ropa y algunas otras cosas necesarias, mi hermano era pésimo ordenando su maleta así que me toco ayudarlo.

-ya terminamos-dije bajando las escaleras con mi maleta.

-bueno busquen a Jake pónganle la correa y vámonos-ordeno mi madre

-de acuerdo-dijo mi hermano agarrando a Jake nuestro perro y poniéndole la correa mientras mi padre guardaba las maletas en el baúl de la camioneta, junto con un árbol de navidad y muchos pero muchos regalos.

-listo chicos suban-dijo mi padre abriéndonos la puerta de la camioneta.

-de acuerdo-conteste yo subiendo a jake y a mi hermano a la camioneta.

-sabes Chad este será un largoooooo viaje-le dije a mi hermano.

-ni me lo digas-contesto él con una cara de aburrimiento muy parecida a la mía, nunca me había fijado en lo parecido que somos, el fuera una replica idéntica de mí si no fuera por que sus ojos son color esmeralda y los míos color zafiro, de resto somos iguales rubios, tez blanca, la verdad yo tenía la misma estatura a su edad y también tenemos el mismo temperamento y los mismos gustos, mis padres se subieron a la camioneta y nos preguntaron si teníamos todo lo necesario, yo respondí que si, mi hermano iba distraído con su nintendo DS al igual que yo, más específicamente jugábamos Pokemón **(jajaja XD me gusta pokémon :P)**, luego de dos horas aún no llegábamos.

-¿no que el viaje duraba solo dos horas?-pregunto mi hermano con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos.

-bueno, lo que pasa es que el viaje durara el doble de lo que debería durar, apneas vamos a mitad de camino, pero no te preocupes pronto cesara la tormenta-respondió mi padre sin mirarnos.

-si claroooo-dijo mi hermano en un susurro que solamente pude oír yo.

-hey Chad ¿Qué me vas a regalar de cumpleaños?-pregunte yo

-bueno pensándolo bien tu recibes doble regalos pues cumples en el día de Navidad, así que bastara con unas felicitaciones, o un abrazo-respondió el sin despegar su mirada del video juego.

-que detallista eres-dije yo sarcásticamente mientras devolvía mi mirada al video juego.

-jajajajajaja-exploto en carcajadas mi hermano-tu sabes, yo soy así-dijo el entre carcajadas también sarcásticamente, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa muy tierna.

-jajaja claro así de "detallista" con tu lindo hermano que te quiere mucho –dije a modo de broma mientras reía.

-hahaha! Tu si sabes como hacerme reír jajaja!-seguía riendo Chad, yo solo esboce una sonrisa, pues me encantaba mucho hacerlo reír, además de que se veía muy aburrido, luego de un rato apague mi consola y la guarde en una mochila en la cual llevaba las cosas más importantes, sentí mis parpado pesados, entonces me quede dormido como una media hora , pues la noche pasada me había quedado hasta tarde en una cita con mi novia la princesa Flama **(nota: aunque odie el finnflame me toco ponerlo, pues el finnceline no será posible por la corta edad de Finn espero que mis amigas que apoyen finnceline que lean esto me perdonen U.U**).estaba soñando que combatía un monstruo gigante y que lo derrotaba, encontraba una espada de oro, al agarrarla sentí un fuerte escalofrío y como se me erizaba la piel, desperté de golpe con la respiración agitada y me di cuenta que el causante de mis escalofríos era Jake que me estaba lamiendo.

-jajajajaja tuviste que haber visto tu cara cuando despertaste jajaja estabas tan asustado... de Jake ajajajja-se burlo Chad en mi cara, yo solo fruncí el ceño y desvíe la mirada hacia otro lado, luego de otra media hora llegamos, era una casa que estaba un poco cubierta por la nieve.

-chicos, llegamos, busquen debajo del tapete una llave úsenla y luego nosotros entramos con las maletas-dijo mi papa mientras salíamos del auto.

-okey-respondí yo por ambos, la nieve estaba bastante profunda así que me toco cargar a mi hermano hasta la entrada pues la verdad la nieve a él le quedaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, cambio a mi me quedaba por la pantorrilla, ya en la entrada levante un poco el tapete ye encontré le llave, la inserte en la puerta y abrió, lo primero que note al entrar era una casa linda, un poco vieja, pero acogedora y amplia… y apestaba como a… a huevo podrido en zapato viejo instantáneamente mi hermano se puso a refunfuñar.

-huele a horribleeeeee- se quejo mi hermano.

-heyyyyyy calmaaaaa -dije -pudo haber sido peor-

-bueno, aja si, claro me voy a buscar a jake por que creo que lo dejamos en el auto asdasfgh **(nota: los padres de Finn ya habían entrado)**-dijo él mientras salía a buscarlo -¡AHHHHH! **(típico grito de niñita)**-grito pues se le había olvidado que la nieve estaba alta, la nieve ahora le llegaba hasta la cintura-ayudameeee esta fríaaaaa.

-ya voy ¡relájate niñito!-dije yo caminando lo más lento posible.

-¿hoy o mañana Finn?-dijo el un poco desesperado, yo solo reí a carcajadas.

-ya voy-llegue a su lado y el me dijo.

-sácame de esta fría nieve yaaaa-dijo el desesperado nuevamente.

-como se dice?-le dije yo esperando que me dijera por favor.

-por favooooooor-dijo el

-ok ok, ya te saco-dije yo riendo mientras lo sacaba de la nieve-mejor busco yo a Jake.

-si será lo mejor-respondió el cruzado de brazos y con el ceño un poco fruncido, mientras yo lo sacaba de la nieve.

-gracias-dijo el sacudiéndose un poco de nieve que tenía en su pantalón.

-bueno no hay de que-dije yo sonriéndole tiernamente-si me permites, voy a buscar a Jake-dije yo mientras cogía las llaves de la camioneta y salía corriendo pues la camioneta estaba algo lejos de la puerta, cuando llegue inserte la llave la rodé a la derecha y la puerta abrió y en efecto mi hermano había dejado a Jake en el auto, rápidamente lo agarre, cerré la puerta, retire la llave y salí corriendo con Jake en manos, luego llegue a la puerta la cerré y regañe a mí hermano-hey tienes que saber que Jake no es un juguete, es un animal; esta vivo, sabes, pudo morir congelado o algo por el estilo, tienes que aprender a cuidarlo mejor, después de todo tu fuiste es que se comprometió a cuidarlo mientras estuviéramos aquí , así que cumple con tu deber-dije yo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-de acuerdo…¿estas rabioso con migo?-dijo el con los ojos brillantes.

-no como crees tontito-dije yo desordenándole el cabello, la verdad que a el siempre le brillaban los ojos cuando estaba triste al igual que a mí, ese brillo desapareció de sus ojos.

-gracias por no decirle a papá, el seguro me mataría **(literalmente)**-dijo el sonriendo mientras cargaba a Jake.

-hey no confundas, yo dije que no estaba rabioso, más no que no se lo diría a nadie-dije yo frunciendo el ceño.

-pero…-dijo el algo asustado.

-jajaja claro que no, yo nunca te haría eso jajaja -reía yo, el solo frunció el ceño.

-no seas tan pesado Finn… Jajajaja aunque buena broma enserio me asustaste-dijo el mientras dejaba de fruncir el ceño y reía con migo.

-oye no crees que hace frío aquí-dije yo abrazándome y temblando un poco.

-si, es verdad-dijo el haciendo lo mismo que yo.

-¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAA, HACE FRÍOOOOO!-le grite a mi mamá que estaba en el piso de arriba.

-ya voy-dijo ella mientras bajaba las escaleras de lo más tranquila-y... ¿que quieres que haga?-me pregunto ella.

-mmm no se enciende la chimenea o algo así-respondió mi hermano.

-mmm deja y llamo a tu padre-dije ella mientras tomaba aire para gritar-¡CARIÑOOOOO BAJAAAAA POR FAVOR!-le grito ella a mi padre.

-YAAAA VOOOYYYY!-respondió el mientras bajaba la escaleras.

-bueno, ya nos vamos-dije yo mientras subía al cuarto que mis padres me habían dicho que tenía que compartir con mi hermano.

-si yo también me voy, me avisan cuando puedan encender la chimenea o algo así-dijo Chad mientras subía las escaleras detrás de mí.

-flojos que son, que no quieren ayudar-murmuro mi padre.

-¡te escuchamos!-respondimos mi hermano y yo al tiempo, que ya estábamos en el último escalón de las escaleras, cuando llegue a mi cuarto me acosté en la cama de arriba, pues era un camarote.

-¡Heyy! –¿Por qué te quedas con la cama de arriba?, yo también la quiero-me reclamo el cruzado de brazos.

-pues daaaaa porque yo llegue primero-respondí yo como sí fuera los más obvio del mundo, mientras sacaba mi laptop del maletín (mochila, etc., como lo quieran llamar).

-no es justo-dijo el como niño pequeño.

-sí lo es, por que si te doy la cama de arriba te puedes caer y hacer un daño-dije yo mientras chateaba con una amiga.

-pfffff ya veras…algún día… me las pagaras… pagaras las consecuencias-refunfuñaba cosas incoherentes mi hermano.

-aja, si claro como tuuuu digas-dije yo sarcásticamente, mientras veía a mi hermano jugar con su nintendo DS aún con el ceño fruncido, hasta que un ruidito me saco de mis pensamientos **(ya saben, como el que hace Facebook cuando te llega un mensaje)**, era mi amiga Marceline chateándome

_-hey finn estas ahí?-_escribió ella.

_-si, es que me distraje con mi hermano, tú sabes como es él ¬.¬_-le respondí yo.

_-jajaja pero si el es igualito a ti cuando eras + pequeño-_me respondió ella.

-_confunde pero no ofendas_-le escribí yo.

-_jajaja , adiós Finn mi padre me llama y tu sabes como es él-_me respondió ella.

-_ok me los saludas a todos de mi parte chaoooooo :3-_fue lo último que le dije luego apague mi laptop y me percate de que aún hacia frío, así que decidí bajar y preguntarle a mi madre nuevamente.

-Mamá ¿Por qué aún hace frío?-le pregunte yo.

-es que no hay calefacción y no hay leña para la chimenea así que tu padre saldrá a buscarla, esta buscando una chaqueta y una linterna, pronto debe bajar.

-pero ¿ya no es muy de noche como para salir?-le volví a preguntar yo.

-lo sé, pero es eso o morirnos de frío-respondió ella.

-ok-respondí yo mientras sentía los pasos de mi papá bajando las escaleras, cunado termino de bajarlas le pregunte-¿papá puedo ir contigo?-.

-si, claro, toma esta linterna y vámonos-respondió el abriendo la puerta y saliendo antes de mí, luego de un rato caminando encontramos algo de leña, la cortamos y la llevamos a nuestra casa, creo que solamente pasamos media hora afuera, cuando regresamos nos encontramos un pequeño animal de nieve que nos iba siguiendo se veía y tierno y adorable hasta que se nos lanzo encima a mi padre y a mí, el animal era pequeño, pero tenía unos grandes colmillos y filosas garras, yo me agache y saque y un puñal que siempre llevaba entre mis botas y le hice una cortada en el lomo este instantáneamente se fue corriendo y chillando, yo volví a guardar mi puñal entre mis botas.

-gracias hijo-me agradeció mi padre-y por cierto ¿de donde salió ese puñal?.

-ahhh el puñal me lo regalo un amigo de cumpleaños.

-que bueno que la hayas traído-respondió el, percatándose de que ya habíamos llegado, abrió la puerta y ambos entramos, mi padre encendió la chimenea y ya no hacia tanto frío así que subí a mi cuarto, me acosté en mi cama y me quede dormido al igual que mi hermano, como a la media noche me levante con sed, así que baje a la cocina a tomar agua y me encontré con mi padre mirando un cuadro que siempre se ladeaba y al lado de este una grieta que…¡podía jurar que era más delgada cuando llegamos!.

-oye te has fijado… podría jurar que esta grieta era más delgada cuando llegamos-dijo mi papa como si me hubiese leído la mente, mientras miraba calculadoramente la grieta.

-si lo sé, a mí también me pareció que era más delgada cuando llegamos-dije yo mientras me ponía a su lado y observaba la grieta-¿no hay alguna forma de averiguarlo?-le pregunte a mi padre

-¡lo tengo!-exclamó mi padre mientras chasqueaba sus dedos-vamos a ponerle cinta adhesiva a la grieta, si amanece estirada o rota, es porque la grieta creció y si amanece normal es por que la grieta no se agrando-me explico mi padre mientras cogía un poco de cinta adhesiva que estaba en la mesa y luego la pegaba en la grieta-oye y… ¿que haces despierto a estas horas?-me pregunto mi padre mientras bebía chocolate caliente.

-Ahhh, es que tenía sed-le respondí mientras me servía un baso de agua y me lo tomaba todo de una sola ves.

-a ok-dijo el mientras terminaba su chocolate caliente, se levantaba de la mesa y subía las escaleras, yo volteé a ver el cuadro que mi padre había acomodado y para mi gran sorpresa… ¡se había vuelto a ladear!, cuando caí en cuenta de eso se me erizo la piel del susto, pues en las condiciones de la casa era imposible que un cuadro se ladeara de esa manera, puesto que las ventanas estaban todas cerradas y no permitían que el viento entrara y la pared era lo suficientemente gruesa como para no moverse, me quede pensando un buen rato por qué el cuadro se ladeaba, luego de un tiempo de estar pensando deje el vaso en la cocina y subí las escaleras hacía mi habitación, abrí la puerta, la cerré cuidadosamente luego de entrar y me acosté en mi cama hasta que después de un rato me quede profundamente dormido, estaba soñando que estaba bajo un árbol muy pero muy pero muy alto y arriba de éste estaba mi preciada espada, así que decidí trepar para conseguirla, sentía que el árbol era infinito luego de mucho tiempo trepando llegue a la cima y justo cuando iba a agarrar mi espada se rompió la rama en la que estaba parado entonces caí hacia la nada y seguía cayendo y cayendo no tenía fin hasta que caí de lleno contra el duro y frío piso instantáneamente me desperté-ahhh que sueño-y luego me percate de que estaba en el piso de la habitación bajo la mirada burlona de mi hermano, me levante del piso sacudiendo mi ropa, y me disponía a ir al baño hasta que mi hermano me detuvo.

-vaya vaya vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, si es mi hermano mayor que se ha caído de la cama-dijo mi hermano mientras se acercaba a mí-tanto que me dijiste que no podía dormir arriba por que "me podía caer"-dijo él haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

-si y¿ algún problema?-le dije yo volteándole los ojos.

-¡si! Es que yo quiero dormir aribaaaa-me dijo el cruzado de brazos.

- me vale un pepino bien verde, quieras o no tienes que dormir abajo porque mamá me dijo que no te dejara dormirá arriba-dije yo mientras entraba al baño.

-pero yo…-dije mi hermano pero no alcanzo a terminar de hablar por que lo interrumpí.

-pero nada son las ordenes de mamá y punto final de esta conversación-lo interrumpí yo mientras cerraba la puerta del baño detrás de mí y me daba una ducha, estaba pensando en que era 23 de Diciembre y que mañana era m cumpleaños y a la vez navidad, hasta que recordé lo de la grieta así que termine de ducharme rápidamente, salí del baño bajo la mirada acusadora de mi hermano, no le preste atención, me cambie rápidamente, baje las escaleras y fui a la cocina y en efecto la cinta adhesiva se había roto y la grieta era un poco más grande, así que llame a mí padre para mostrárselo, cuando el vino me dijo que no veía nada y que la cinta estaba tal cual como el la había dejado en la noche.

-papa mira la cinta adhesiva se rompió-le dije yo mostrándole con la mano.

-mmm sinceramente yo la veo muy normal –respondió el como si nada.

-¡claro que no! Está rota-le dije yo señalándosela más de cerca.

-hmp yo no veo nada, finn cuando lleguemos a casa te llevare a un optómetra **(*optometría es una rama de la medicina que estudia el alcance la vista*)**-dijo el mientras se devolvía a su sillón mientras leía el periódico, yo solo me quede ahí parado pensando, luego mire el reloj-_mmm 10:30-_pense_-mejor me voy a desayunar-_pensé mientras me sentaba en la mesa a comer, cuando termine mi padre nos pidió a mí y a mi hermano que lo acompañáramos a comprar unas cosas, nos subimos al auto y él nos dio una lista a mí y otra más corta a mi hermano

-bueno chicos en estas listas que les di esta escrito lo que tienen que comprar, nos vemos en 2 horas-dijo mi papá apagando el auto y saliendo de este.

-esta bien-dijimos mi hermano y yo mientras salíamos del auto, yo me fui por mi camino y a la medida que iba comprando algo lo iba tachando de la lista, al final de la lista estaban velas, pilas, fósforos y otras cosa, entre en un ferretería.

-¡buenos días-me saludó un hombrecillo con aspecto de pájaro. Tenía ojos oscuros y brillantes, y estaba sentado detrás del mostrador, sobre una escalera de mano-ustedes están en el ¿Old parsonage?-pregunto él.

-sí-respondí yo

-mucha gente viene durante el verano, pero creo que son los primeros que vienen para navidad-dijo el.

La verdad no estaba muy seguro de como debía reaccionar ate esta noticia-oh-fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir.

-la mayor parte de la gente prefiere mantenerse alejada de allí durante la navidad-dijo el reclinándose sobre el mostrador como si fuera a decirme algo confidencial-¿te digo porque?-susurro el yo solo asentí con la cabeza pues me causaba bastante curiosidad-es sólo un cuento. No creo que haya ninguna verdad en ello, pero dicen que justo antes de Navidad, hace muchísimos años, una niña fue emparedada por su malvado tío y tubo una muerte horrible-sentí como un escalofrío me recorría la espalda.-¡Oh, que cosa tan horrible!-exclame yo, y me pareció que el hombre cada ves se parecía mas a un pájaro, mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado y me observaba con sus pequeños ojos.

-supongo que no han oído nada extraño allí como ruidos o algo así…-dijo él

-¿quiere decir que hay un fantasma?-pregunte yo

-tú no creerás en fantasmas… o ¿sí?-pregunto él.

-no, desde luego que no-respondí yo con firmeza-de todas maneras el Old Parsonage no tiene cientos de años-dije yo.

-ah, no-admitió el hombre-después de morir la niña, la casa se derrumbó. La Iglesia construyó el Parsonage en el único lugar que permanecía en pie, es fácil distinguir las partes, la de atrás es mucho más vieja que la del frente. Pero-dijo cambiando de tema abruptamente –no puedo pasar todo el día chismoseando ¿Qué deseas?-pregunto el, pedí lo que necesitábamos velas, fósforos ,pilas mientras pedía lo que necesitábamos no pude sacar de mi mente a la pobre niña y su horrible muerte.

-¿eso es todo?-me pregunto el hombre, y se puso a sumar al respaldo de un sobre.

-oh una cosa más… velas para una torta de cumpleaños. Mi madre las olvido-dije yo.

-¿quiere decir para la torta de navidad?-corrigió el hombre, y trajo un paquete de velas rosadas.

- ambas, en realidad. El día de navidad es casi mi cumpleaños-respondí yo.

-¿cómo así, casi?-me pregunto el hombre.

-mi madre siempre dice que ella creyó que nacería en Nochebuena, pero nací con la última campanada de la medianoche.

-humm la última campanada de la media noche-repitió el hombre muy pensativo-entonces eres muy especial, ¿verdad?-dijo el.

-¿especial?-pregunte bastante curioso.

-si, eres lo que llamamos aquí un chico de la campanadas-respondió el organizando algunas cosas en su ferretería

-¿Qué es un chico de las campanas?-pregunte yo aún más curioso

-se dice que quienes nacen cuando el reloj está dando las campanadas de la horas mágicas tres, seis, nueve o doce, tienen poderes especiales-contesto él.

-¿cuáles por ejemplo –pregunte yo un poco incrédulo.

-dicen que tienen poderes sobre los animales-respondió nuevamente él, yo solo reí.

- ni siquiera puedo persuadir al perro de que no duerma sobre mi cama-dije yo, el tendero suspiro.

-veo que no crees en nuestras costumbres, pero hay cosas que debes saber por tu seguridad-dijo el tendero.

-todos los chicos de las chicos de las campanas tienen el don de reconocer la hierbas y la manera de curar con ellas y están protegidos del mal de ojo; los que nacen a la media noche, pueden ver fantasmas y hablar con ellos, yo trague en seco.

-¿quiere decir que si hay un fantasma en el Old Parsonage sería yo quien lo vería?-pregunte bastante extrañado.

-bueno, pero ya me dijiste que no creías en fantasmas, así que no habrá ningún problema ¿verdad?... ha por cierto son ocho libras y noventa y cinco centavos, cuando salí de aquella tienda cuestionándome lo que me dijo aquel tendero un llamado que me hicieron me saco de estos

-¡oye niño!-me llamó un muchacho como de unos diecisiete años que llevaba una capucha negra que no dejaba ver su cara.

-mmm… ¿si?-dije yo mientras me acercaba a él, cuando estaba a su lado le dije-¿Qué pasa?-

-toma-dijo entregándome una especie de puñal a muy parecida a la que llevo siempre entre mis botas, solo que esta era de un color azul cielo.

-¿que es esto?-le pregunte mientras la observaba detenidamente.

-es un puñal de sangre de ángel, te será útil créeme-me respondió él.

-¿y por qué me da esto a mí?-le pregunte yo mientras seguía observando el puñal que estaba en mis manos, al no responderme mire hacia arriba y que sorpresa me lleve cuando me di cuenta que aquel muchacho había desaparecido, guarde el puñal en el bolsillo de mí chaqueta y me dirigí hacía donde estaba mi papá, cuando llegue con él me pregunto.

-quien era aquel muchacho con el que estabas hablando-me pregunto.

-ahhh un chico que conocí en las escuela-mentí rápidamente.

-ah ok-respondió mi padre.

-¿donde esta Chad?-le pregunte al no verlo.

-ya debe de estar viniendo-respondió el buscándolo con la mirada hasta encontrarlo-oh allá viene-dijo el señalando a mi hermano que venía un poco lejos con dos bolsas bastante grandes, Chad llego a nuestro lado y dejo las bolsas en el piso-¿oigan consiguieron todo los que les pedí?-nos pregunto mi padre.

-sí-respondió mi hermano.

-y tú?-me pregunto mi padre mientras me miraba

-bueno casi todo, solo falto el muérdago, es que no lo hay por ningún lado-respondí yo.

-bueno, da igual, hay que irnos ya-dijo el entrando al carro seguido por mi hermano y yo, cuando llegamos a la casa mi mamá ya había colocado el árbol de navidad.

-compraron todo-nos pregunto ella mientras colocaba unas guirnaldas en las ventanas.

-casi todo, falto el muérdago-respondió mi padre dejando las bolsas en la cocina

-Finn, Chad, cualquiera de los dos podrían ayudarme con esto por favor- dijo mi mama que no podía colocar la guirnalda sola.

-¡me tapo!-dijo mi hermano abrazándose a él mismo.

-heee? pero noooo yo estaba distraído-dije yo.

-pero nadaaaaa-dijo él subiendo las escaleras.

-ok te ayudo mamá, ¿Qué necesitas?-pregunte desanimado.

-necesito que me ayudes a poner la guirnalda aquí, esto allá y blablablá-era lo que yo escuchaba, solo seguí sus indicaciones como un zombi hasta que terminamos.

-gracias Finn-me agradeció ella.

-no hay de que mama-le conteste-¿Qué hay para el almuerzo?-pregunte por que la verdad tanto ayudarla me dio hambre.

-hay estofado-respondió ella con naturalidad.

-ahhh y yo que quería una hamburguesa-dije yo bastante desilucionado.

-hmmm, todos los días no se puede comer lo mismo-dijo mi madre como siempre.

-neh igual no tengo hambre-mentí para que mi mamá no me obligara a comerlo.

-de acuerdo-respondió mi madre.

-mamá voy a salir un rato-le dije yo mientras me ponía mi chaqueta y abría la puerta.

-ok pero no te demores mucho-dijo ella.

-bueno-respondí yo cerrando la puerta, entonces recordé el puñal que había guardado en la chaqueta lo busque desesperadamente en cada bolsillo hasta que llegue al último en el cual gracias a glob estaba allí, luego lo saque y lo detalle más de cerca y la verdad era muy lindo daba como un reflejo morado cuando el sol le daba y era bastante brillante luego de un rato de mirarlo me aburrí y volví a guardarlo en mi chaqueta entonces se me ocurrió una idea para fastidiar a mi hermano, hice tres bolas de nieve entonces grite a todo pulmón su nombre.

-¡CHAD!-al escuchar su nombre mi hermano abrió la ventana y se asomó por ésta.

-que quier…-no deje que terminara su pregunta, pues le había lanzado las tres bolas de nieve que le dieron de lleno a la cara, siempre he tenido una asombrosa puntería.

-¡HAHAHAHAHA!-moría de risa al ver su cara llena e nieve.

-grrrr-gruño él-ya veras-dijo retirándose la nieve de la cara, cerrando la ventana y saliendo del cuarto para enfrentarme cara a cara, luego de unos minutos se abrió la puerta-con que pelea quieres ¿he? Pues eso tendrás-contesto mi hermano haciendo unas cuantas bolas de nieve, yo solo lo miraba sonriente pues conocía su pésima puntería, entonces me arrojo tres bolas de nieve y tal cual como lo supuse ninguna dio en el blanco o sea yo.

-¡hahaha! Con esa puntería tan buena la tuya hahaha no le atinas a nada hahaha-dije yo entre carcajadas-mira como se hace-le dije cogiendo dos bolas de nieve y lanzándoselas directo a la cara, el solo frunció el ceño y se limpio la nieve de la cara entonces hizo dos bolas de nieve que trato de lanzarme yo me agache y las bolas le dieron de lleno en la cara a mí padre que venía saliendo, pude sentir un escalofrío recorriéndome la columna, por que conocía perfectamente la gran puntería que tenía mi padre me di la vuelta para verlo de frente *gran error* pues aprovecho y me lanzo tres bolas de nieve que me dieron directito en la cara.

-hahaha-se reía mi hermano

-hmmm conque te causa gracia ¿he? Pues esto lo hará más-dijo mi padre lanzándole dos bolas de nieve en la cara a mi hermano, ambos fruncimos el ceño e intercambiamos miradas, sabíamos perfectamente lo que significaba, entonces mi hermano y yo cogimos varias bolas de nieve y se las lanzamos a mi padre y todas le dieron de lleno en la cara.

-¡hahahahaha!-reíamos mi hermano y yo para luego chocarnos las manos.

-ahhh con que quieren jugar rudo… ¿he?... pues que empiece el juego-dijo mi padre lanzándonos varias bolas de nieve al igual que nosotros, parecía que mi hermano y yo llevamos las de perder hasta que mi padre se distrajo entonces mi hermano y yo aprovechamos y le lanzamos muchas bolas de nieve derrumbándolo al piso.

-jajaja te ganamossss-le presumió mi hermano a mi padre.

-solo se salvaron por que me distraje ¬¬-se defendió mi padre sentándose en la nieve.

-aja, si claro-dije yo rodando los ojos.

-okey hagamos algo, hagamos un concurso de muñecos de nieve el que mejor quede no tendrá que…¡comer estofado!-propuso mi padre pues a él tampoco le gustaba mucho el estofado.

-bien-contestamos mi hermano y yo al tiempo.

-bueno que el mejor gane-dijo mi padre-por cierto solo tenemos media hora para hacerlo, hice tres bolas de nieve bastantes grandes de diferentes tamaños la mas chica arriba, la mediana en la mitas y la más grande abajo, recogí unas cuantas piedra para la boca y para los ojos y dos ramas para los brazos, ubique cada cosa en su lugar pro faltaba algo…que era?... eso es la nariz entonces entre sigilosamente a la cocina y le pedí a mi madre una zanahoria que por cierto era la última, mi padre y mie hermano también pidieron una pero era demasiado tarde pues yo había tomado la última, se la puse en su respectivo lugar, me quite mi bufanda y se la puse.

-¡beep!,¡beep!,¡beep!-sonó el cronometro indicando que ya había pasado medía hora.

-¡listo!-dijimos los tres al tiempo, llamamos a mí madre y le mostramos los tres muñecos sin decirle cual era el que quien.

-mmm bueno sinceramente quedo mejor ese-dijo señalando él del medio o sea el mío.

-aja aja aja no tendré que comer estofado ¡oh sí! En su, cara en, su cara jajaja-reía alegre por no tener que comer estofado.

-¡¿ese era el premio?!-dijo mi mamá un poco alterada.

-hum si-respondió tímidamente mi hermano.

-la próxima no me pidan que les cocine nada-dijo mi mamá indignada-de igual forma jake se comió lo que sobro del estofado- susurro mi madre** (nadie escucho el** **susurro)** igual de indignada entrando a la casa.

-neh pronto se le pasara-dijo mi padre tranquilamente.

-uh que horas son?-pregunto mi hermano.

-son las…¡cinco de la tarde!-dijo mi padre.

-ya se nos paso la hora del almuerzo-dije yo.

-saben que significa eso-dijo mi padre.

-cerooo estofadoooo-dijimos los tres al tiempo entonces entramos a la casa cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir un poco tarde pues estábamos viendo algunas películas que se trajo mi padre, al día siguiente eran como las ocho de la mañana y yo estaba durmiendo plácidamente hasta que *SPLASH*me vaciaron una cubeta de agua fría en la cabeza

-Estas son las mañanitas  
que cantaba el rey David  
a los aventureros bonitos  
te las cantamos a tí

despierta mi bien despierta  
mira que ya amaneció,  
ya los pajaritos cantan  
la luna ya se oculto.

Que linda está la mañana  
en que vengo a saludarte  
venimos todos con gusto  
Y placer a felicitarte.

El día en que tu naciste  
nacieron todas las flores  
y en la pila el bautismo  
Cantaron los ruiseñores.

Ya viene amaneciendo  
ya la luz de día nos dio  
levántate de mañana  
mira que ya amaneció

Me cantaron en coro mi mamá, mi papá y mi hermano con un gran regalo en sus manos.

-feliz cumpleaños-Finn dijeron los tres al unisón, yo baje de mi cama para abrasarlos con la intención de mojarlos a ellos también y así lo hice.

-toma Finn abre tu primer regalo-dijo mi madre entregándome el regalo **(nota: a Finn le dan dos regalos uno el 24 de diciembre en la mañana, uno en la noche) **

-gracias-dije agarrándole y abriéndolo-¡wow!-quede atónito con mi regalo era un arco de fuego con flechas de fuego lo agarre *casualmente la ventana estaba abierta* y apunte hacía un árbol que alcanzaba a verse desde la ventana y solté la flecha y dio directamente al centro del árbol-¡que genial! –Exclame alegremente-gracias mamá, gracias papá-les agradecí yo volviéndolos a abrazar.

-no hay de que sabíamos que te gustaría-dijeron mis padres sonrientes.

-bueno y de quien fue la gran idea de arrojarme una balde de agua fría en el invierno-pregunte sabiendo la respuesta y mirando fijamente a mí hermano.

-bueno lo que pasa es que tú no despertabas y tuvimos que tomar medidas drásticas-dijo mi hermano a punto de estallar en carcajadas y así lo hizo-¡hahaha! Es que fue tan divertido-dijo entre carcajadas mi hermano-mira el lado bueno ya no tendrás que bañarte-dijo mi hermano en un tono muy burlón.

-mmm…supuse que me harías algo como eso por eso antes de dormirme prepare esto-dije sacando una pistola de agua que tenía bajo mi sabana entonces lo empape todo.

-rayossss ¡¿como supiste?!-pregunto mi hermano mientras le escurría agua por todo el cuerpo** (nota: sus padres ya se habían ido)**

-bueno lo supuse cuando eran como las diez de la noche y tu dejaste un cubeta en el pasillo y dijiste _"muajajaja mañana Finn no necesitara una ducha"_ entonces supuse lo que harías y llene una pistola de agua y la oculte -respondí yo con naturalidad.

-¡¿pero que hacías despierto?!-pregunto mi hermano incrédulo.

-tu sabes yo concilio sueño a las once de la noche-respondí yo bastante confiado y dejando a un lado mi (fabuloso) arco nuevo.

-mmm rayos ¡nunca puedo hacerte la broma perfecta!-dijo mi hermano cruzado de brazos, yo solo sonreí y le desorganice el cabello.

-pero fue un buen intento y me dejaste todo empapado-respondí yo sonriéndole

-buen punto-dijo mi hermano sonriendo.

-ah por cierto toma creo que lo necesitaras-dije lanzándole una toalla para que se secara al igual que yo.

-gracias-respondió el, cuando termine de secarme baje a desayunar y como era mi cumpleaños me dieron mi comida preferida, teníamos planeado salir, pero no pudimos puesto que había una gran tormenta de nieve que nos impidió salir, llegó la hora del almuerzo que fue espagueti **(nota de autora: no se muy bien como se escribe :P)**luego jugamos a lo que se nos ocurriera las escondidas, charadas, etc. Cuando llego la hora de cenar comimos pavo que por cierto estuvo muy bueno, luego me dieron mi segundo regalo.

-toma ábrelo-dijo mi madre dándomelo en las manos cuando lo abrí estoy seguro que mis ojos brillaron un montón era una espada de sangre de demonio que emanaba un aura como color rojo tirando a negro **(nota de autora: es como la de la serie pero como antes dije la rodea un aura roja tirando a negro)**

-¡wow! es simplemente tan ¡wow! esta súper genial-dije yo detallándola y pasando un dedo sobre el metal rojo y afilado

-que bien que te guste, la mandamos a hacer especialmente para ti-dijo alegremente mi mamá, y como a eso de las nueve de la noche llame a mis amigos y a mi novia y les desee a cada uno una feliz navidad y ellos a mí un feliz cumpleaños y que me tendrían una sorpresa para cuando llegara, estaba aburrido así que decidí subir a mi cuarto y entre una repisa en la que habían varios libros halle una guía local, descolorida por la humedad y el tiempo al hojearla encontré un artículo bastante interesante que decía esto:

_Old Parsonage: La actual edificación victoriana fue construida sobre una estructura de piedra, mucho más antigua, que se remonta quizás al siglo XIII __**(nota de autora: trece para los que no se saben los número romanos ¬¬)**__ Las personas supersticiosas afirman que allí habita un fantasma._

_La joven de trece años Emily Soame, cuyos padres habían muerto en un accidente, se fue a vivir a aquella casa durante la guerra civil. La casa pertenecía a un tío de Emily, Bendeict Bethankful Dexter, un puritano como la mayor parte de los habitantes de la región, Benedict Dexter tenía fuertes ambiciones políticas y, para promoverse, deseaba apoderarse de la herencia de Emily._

_Infortunadamente, Emily se había enamorado perdidamente de un muchacho católico, James Salingger, algo que, de saberse, habría perjudicado mucho los planes de su tío. Este le prohibió ver a James, pero ella continuó viéndolo._

_Poco antes de la Navidad, el año e 1643, Emily desapareció, y se difundió el rumor de que su tío la había emparedado a su pobre sobrina en la casa y la había dejado morir allí._

_Sin embargo, las ambiciones de Benedict se vieron frustradas, pues no pudo hallar el testamento que había obligado a la joven en su favor. Inició la una búsqueda desesperada de este documento, qué sólo terminó cuando hubo destrozado la casa, excepto una parte de ella, aquella parte donde se encontraban los restos de Emily._

_Benedict Dexter, que estaba poseído por el demonio según la opinión de muchos, terminó sus días "consumido por la maldad y por una ardiente avidez por el dinero y el poder", en un manicomio durante años, hasta cuando la edificación actual fue construida, la casa permaneció en ruinas. Se llama el Old Parsonage, por que su nuevo inquilino sólo la habito por poco tiempo pues la hallaba perturbadora. Se construyó entonces un nuevo Parsonage, más cerca de la aldea._

Cuando termine de leer sentí un escalofrío recorriéndome la espalda una y otra vez, un golpe de granizo me obligo a levantar la mirada la ventana se abrió de par en par dejando pasar un viento muy frío instantáneamente me levante de mi cama, acomode la guía nuevamente en su lugar y cerré la ventana, se hizo de noche así que decidí dormir y como a eso de las once de la noche sentí un gran estruendo, al ver que nadie despertaba baje para inspeccionar, encendí una vela y me dispuse a bajar e ir Al pasillo pues de ahí provenía el ruido, cuando baje el pasillo estaba todo lleno de polvo, a través del polvo pude darme cuenta que la pared de piedra que tenía una grieta se había derrumbado completamente. Me asome entre las ruinas hacia la oscuridad, solo vi una pequeña habitación vacía; no había esqueleto alguno, sólo el piso de piedra, cubierto de polvo, mientras contemplaba la habitación sentí como si una fuerza me atraía hacia la sala; era demasiado fuerte como para resistirla así que cedí; me dirigí hacia allí, sentía como si estuviera en un trance, abrí la puerta. Allí, cerca de la chimenea y tiritando se encontraba una joven como de mi edad, llevaba una sencilla camisa de dormir, y sus piernas y brazos eran dolorosamente delgados. Su cabello negro azabache resaltaba la palidez mortal de su rosto, entonces no dude de que esa era la pobre y desgraciada Emily, y dos cosas me dejaron bastante impactado: la primera cuán real se veía Emily segunda que estaba bastante asustada, pero no de mí.

-¡Finn! Pensé que nunca vendrías, ¡he esperado tu ayuda tanto tiempo!-dijo la chica.

-¿cómo puedo ayudarte yo?-pregunte, pues en verdad me gustaría ayudarla.

-Fuiste enviado para que utilices tus poderes especiales contra el espíritu de mi tío Benedict-respondió ella.

-no comprendo, si ustedes dos están…-iba a decir "muertos", pero luego cambie de opinión-si ambos son espíritus, ¿cómo pueden hacerse daño todavía?-pregunte intrigado.

-porque él tiene el poder del Demonio. Durante años ha intentado arrastrarme consigo a tormentos sin fin. Sólo cuando se aleje definitivamente podré liberarme de este lugar y reunirme con mi amado James en una felicidad eterna-respondió ella.

-pero no sé que debo hacer-dije yo.

-lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento… y será pronto.

-¿cómo lo sabes?-pregunte yo.

-Yo morí a las cuatro de la mañana del día quince de diciembre-Dijo Emily sin emoción.

-¡entonces estás a salvo!-exclame yo-es el día de navidad, el veinticinco de diciembre. Ya pasó tu aniversario-dije yo, Emily negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No; olvidas algo. Cerca de cien años después de mi muerte, cambiaron el calendario y el quince es el día de navidad. El tío Benedict se atiene al calendario anterior. Año tras Año, me busca en el momento exacto de mi muerte, Todos los años he conseguido escapar, pero este año al saber que estarías aquí, me he arriesgado a salir para enfrentarlo. Para que yo no sea destruida, debes equiparte. Nadie duda de tus poderes espirituales, pero necesitas algo más: muérdago. Desde el principio del tiempo se sabe que tiene poderes místicos para proteger a la gente del mal-dijo ella

-¡pero no hay muérdago en la casa!-exclame, mire mi reloj. Las tres y media.

-¡apresúrate!-me rogo Emily-corta una rama y tráela; Vete ya; ¡no hay tiempo que perder!-dijo ella.

-no sé si podre encontrar una rama de muérdago en medio de la nieve-dije yo un poco pesimista.

-deja que tu corazón te guíe-dijo Emily son seriedad-, pero ante todo, date prisa-rogo nuevamente ella, entonces corrí a la cocina, me puse las botas y la chaqueta, tomé la linterna de mi papá, Jake ladró mientras yo abría el cerrojo del patío y comencé a corre por las resbalosas piedras hacia la hacienda pues una verdulera me había dicho que por ahí había un roble.

**(Flashback)**

-disculpe ¿venden muérdago?-le pregunte a una verdulera.

-no, lo siento, pero se donde puedes conseguirlo, cerca de el Old Parsonage hay un gran roble-respondió ella.

-oh bueno-respondí yo.

**(fin del Flashback)**

Seguí corriendo y en algunas ocasiones me tropezaba pues aunque tuviera una linterna estaba muy oscuro como para poder ver bien, y en una de esas mi pierna se hundió en la nieve y permanecí inconsciente por unos minutos si no fuera por que el reloj de la iglesia marcaba que faltaba un cuarto para las cuatro, instantáneamente me levante y mire hacia abajo pues sentí como algo se enredo en mi bota, cuando mire hacia abajo… ¡que sorpresa me lleve! Era una baya de muérdago, advirtiendo que me quedaba poco tiempo, empecé a cavar frenéticamente; me dolían los dedos pues no llevaba guantes, pero sabía perfectamente que no podía detenerme.

Lentamente comenzaron a aparecer las oscuras ramas retorcidas, pero… ¿Dónde está el muérdago?, me preguntaba un poco desesperado y ¿si este no es el árbol que busco? Esas preguntas rondaban por mi casa, hasta que hojas verdes y ovaladas empezaron a aparecer, tomé una rama lisa y verde. Pero el tallo era muy flexible y a pesar de mis intentos por quebrarla, no se quebró. Entonces me acordé de el puñal que guardo entre en mis botas, no lo encontré y recordé que en el afán de ponerme las botas y salir lo más antes posible a buscar el muérdago lo había dejado sobre la mesa…-¡maldición!-maldije yo a modo de susurro, entonces traté de recordar si traía algo punzante con migo y recordé ¡El puñal de sangre de ángel!, me puse a buscarlo frenéticamente bolsillo por bolsillo y cuando ya me daba por vencido y sin esperanzas revisé le último bolsillo-¡La encontré!-exclame alegre mientras comenzaba a cortar la rama con aquel puñal, cuando termine de cortarlo salí lo más rápido que pude siguiendo las huellas que había dejado pero hubo un momento en que ya no alcanzaba a distinguir mis huellas y no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde me encontraba, perdido y con frío perdía cada ves más las esperanzas de poder ayudar a Emily, hasta que comencé a escuchar unos ladridos que se me hacían muy familiares, entonces afine mi oído y salí corriendo y a medida que avanzaba podía escuchar cada ves más cerca los ladridos de Jake, hasta que con la poca claridad que me daba la linterna pude distinguir el Old Parsonage, cuando llegue corrí rápidamente hacia la sala y me encontré con Emily quien permanecía inmóvil mirando la chimenea.

-Pensé que no regresarías. El tío Benedict está cerca-murmuró- siento cómo su presencia me debilita-dijo ella.

-¿qué tengo que hacer con es muérdago?-le pregunte mirando el muérdago.

-primero, corta una ramita para que yo la sostenga. Sí todo lo demás falla, esta será mi última esperanza, yo hice lo que Emily dijo, cogí el puñal que había dejado en la mesa entes de irme, Emily agarro la ramita que ella me pidió que le cortara-ahora usa ese puñal para afilar la rama más gruesa. Debes enterrársela en el corazón-respondió ella tajantemente.

Estaba un poco asustado, sí soy un héroe pero mi debilidad siempre fueron los demonios, hice lo que Emily me dijo, recién acababa de terminar y escuche el rugido de una vos masculina. Aunque parecía venir de afuera, se oía por toda la casa. Un trueno sacudió las paredes, y el fétido olor a descomposición se hizo más fuerte, mientras una luz verde, gaseosa y brillante se filtraba en la sala.

Benedict Bethakful Dexter estaba ahí frente de nosotros, tan material como Emily, era de estatura baja, grueso y vestido de negro. Sus cabellos, cortados al estilo parlamentario, le colgaban en pequeños rizos alrededor del rostro, donde brillaban sus penetrantes ojos verdes **(por no decir perturbantes XD)**

-¡Emily-gritó el-Llego tu hora. ¡Este año si te llevare conmigo!-dijo el tajantemente, estaba temblando pues sabía lo fuerte que era Benedict y quien sabe que cosas pudiese hacerme.

-NO, no lo hará-dije yo valientemente, Benedict se volteó a mirarme.

-¿Quién eres muchacho?-pregunto mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos verdes que hacían que un escalofrío me recorriera la columna una y otra vez.

-soy, Finn y no voy a permitir que se lleve a Emily-respondí yo

-quienquiera que seas, esto no es de tu incumbencia. No te entrometas en mis asuntos-dijo Benedict haciéndome de lado con un ademán, dio un paso hacia Emily-vamos niña no puedes negarte-dijo a punto de agarrar del brazo a Emily.

-no la toque-dije yo en voz baja, Bendeict se volteó lentamente con los ojos en llamas y su ceño fruncido.

-¡ya te advertí: no te metas en esto!-dijo el mirándome amenazadoramente.

-¿no le ha hecho ya suficiente daño a Emily? Déjala en paz-dije yo en el mismo tono.

-¿con que no me obedeces?, entonces, me veré obligado a darte una lección-dijo él fríamente, mientras extendía su mano hacia mi, su mano parecía deforme, entonces me fije un poco más y tenía los dedos e una posición extraña. El dedo del medio estaba doblado debajo del pulgar y del meñique, y los otros dos apuntaban directamente a mi cabeza-¡allá va!-grito, y un relámpago de luz verdosa salió de sus dedos, sentí como si me hubieran dado un martillazo, retrocedí, golpeándome con los muebles, aturdido trate de sacudir la cabeza, pero no pude y para mi mala suerte la rama de muérdago se me había caído y estaba debajo de la mesa, me sentí impotente al no poder moverme, observe como aquel malvado hombre se dirigía lentamente hacia Emily, traté de gritar para captar su atención pero no sentí la lengua en mi boca, solo pude emitir un débil sonido, tenía pánico, estaba desesperado. Benedict me miró a los ojos y sonrió macabramente, pero su expresión cambió cuando se inclinó sobre Emily y vio que sostenía el muérdago sobre el pecho. Volteó a mirarme-¿fuiste tú quien lo hizo?-dijo el mirándome, traté de asentir con la cabeza pero no pude, esta cayó sobre mi pecho y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder levantarla-te metes en cosas que no entiendes-me advirtió-Antiguos poderes, supersticiones mágicas que es mejor olvidar-dijo él. Cuando Benedict toco con la mano el muérdago, retrocedió como si se hubiera quemado-parece-dijo Benedict acercándose a mí-que tendrás que deshacer lo que hiciste-dijo aproximándose a mí y pude sentir el hedor putrefacto de sus dientes rotos y amarillos, entonces descubrí que había recuperado en poder del habla.

-no se me acerque-le dije con un reto en la voz.

-¡deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer!-ordenó-No tienes ninguna autoridad sobre mí, pero me serás de gran ayuda-dijo el con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara sus ojos parecieron penetrarme y sentí que poco a poco recuperaba la capacidad de moverme, aunque mis venas parecían llenas de hielo-ven conmigo-ordenó el, y me arrastro hacia donde estaba Emily, no tuve que hacer fuerza. Aun cuando ya podía moverme perfectamente, mis brazos y piernas estaban muy débiles. Y él, por su parte, ejercía un poder hipnótico sobre mí, me ordeno que me arrodillara al lado de Emily.

-¡quítale esa horrible cosa!** (refiriéndose al muérdago que tenía Emily en las manos)**-contra mi voluntad, me disponía a tomar el muérdago hasta que por el rabillo de mi ojo, pude ver la estaca de muérdago que se me había caído al quedar paralizado.

Sin adivinar mis pensamientos-¡HAZLÓ!-rugió enojado por que no había hecho lo que él me había ordenado, yo permanecía congelado, sentí como si se desarrollaba una batalla entre mi voluntad y la de él. Cuando acerque mi mano a la mesa para agarrar la estaca de muérdago, algo invisible no me permitió cogerla, nuevamente, hice un gran esfuerzo entonces pude atravesar ese algo invisible y poder coger la estaca, al agarrarla sentí como un calor alegre recorría mu cuerpo instantáneamente, me levante y le iba atravesar el corazón con la estaca si no fuera por que la esquivó rápidamente y solo pude atinar a su hombro, rápidamente la saqué y trate de atinársela directo al corazón pero era muy rápido, luego de varios intentos fallidos, Benedict agarro el muérdago, quemándose las manos, pero logrando lanzarlo como a die metros de mí, entonces me rodeó con unas llamas verdosas-¡ahora si quítale esa horrible cosa a Emily de las manos!**(refiriéndose al muérdago nuevamente)**-sin más remedio me acerque a Emily y le quite el muérdago, entonces por el rabillo del ojo logre visualizar mi Puñal de oro, rápidamente lo agarre y se lo enterré directamente en el corazón, hizo una mueca de dolor y luego se saco el puñal derretido del corazón y sonrió—necesitaras más que eso para matarme-dijo con una sonrisa aterradora, retrocedí unos pasos y me di cuenta que aún tenía el muérdago en las mano, y recordé mi otro Puñal; el de sangre de ángel, eso si debe hacerle daño, entonces le lancé directo a la car el muérdago que tenía en la mano, que le dio de lleno en la mano, y para mi buena suerte abrí un bolsillo de mi chaqueta al azar y ahí se encontraba aquel puñal de sangre de ángel, rápidamente lo agarre y se lo clave directo al corazón, estaba seguro de que eso no podía fallar, retrocedí dos pasos para ver la reacción de Benedict y este comenzó a desvanecerse, cayendo mi puñal al piso, por fin lo había logrado , voltee a ver a Emily y estaba esbozando una sonrisa, se levanto y me abrazo.

-Gracias Finn, en serio no lo hubiera podido logar sin ti-me agradeció ella separándose de mí, mientras su imagen se volvía cada vez mas transparente de lo que ya era.

-no hay de que-le respondí yo sinceramente, mientras su imagen se volvía mas y mas transparente hasta llegar a casi invisible.

-nunca te olvidare-entonces ahí fue cuando desapareció por completo su imagen y muy cansado me desmaye sobre el sofá, cuando desperté lo primero que note fue que la pare de piedra estaba nuevamente en su lugar, entonces comencé a dudar de lo que había pasado anoche, hasta que baje la mirada y me encontré con mi puñal de oro derretido y mi puñal de sangre de ángel tirado en el suelo y un montón de muérdago en el piso, rápidamente recogí toda le evidencia de lo que había pasado anoche, mi madre bajo las escaleras, cuando sentí sus pasos velozmente me puse a abrir un regalo para no levantar sospechas.

-¡Oh Finn si solo querías abrir los regalos, tuviste que haberte levantado temprano, no dormir aquí abajo!-exclamo ella.

-bueno, tu sabes como soy yo de ansioso-respondí esbozándole una sonrisa, luego bajaron mi papa y mi hermano y se pusieron a abrir los regalos con nosotros, luego empacamos y nos fuimos a casa y yo no creería todo lo que pasó si no fuera por que en estos instantes tengo mi puñal de ora derretido en mis manos…

**FIN**

**Bueno mis lectores gracias por leerlo si les pareció bueno dejen su review, pueden hacer libremente sus críticas constructivas, sus críticas destructivas (saben a lo que me refiero ¬¬), o simplemente hacerme caer en cuenta de algún error o incoherencia que cometí, después de todo somos personas y cometemos errores, tenía planeado subirlo más tarde pero el tiempo se dio u pude hacerlo más rápido, si tienen alguna pregunta háganmela saber ya sea por un mensaje privado o por un review como ustedes prefieran**

**pd:para los que no sepan que es emparedar; emparedar es encerrar a una persona en cuatro paredes sin salida ni ntrada, y si te quedas ahí mucho tiempo sin comer ni nada te puedes mueres.**


End file.
